


Good luck

by suzunofuu



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mother/Son Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzunofuu/pseuds/suzunofuu
Summary: Prompt: a cute mama Kinako and Fei drabble containing the phrase "do you want a hug?"





	Good luck

**Author's Note:**

> I took this opportunity to change the last scene of chrono stone, so thank u anon!

The curtains waved, the breeze the only sound in the room. Her hands were pressed to her round stomach, holding the baby inside the way she’d never get to. Her heart was full –of love, of hope, of expectance– but her hands felt a tiny bit cold, a tiny bit lonely. She was happy and excited, yet she couldn’t help but miss her son’s touch even when they had never touched at all.

“So I can meet this baby,” she spoke, offering Fei a soothing smile, “I’ll get past this interruption point and create a new time route.”

Fei’s expression was calm, but his hands curled into fists. He wanted to be by his mother’s side to see it happen, to make sure she didn’t give her last breathe in that hospital bed, that she didn’t lose her life to gift him his. He nodded. “I’ll be going now,” he whispered, knowing it wasn’t his place to be in, yearning for her to stop him.

“Okay,” she said, and stared at him as he walked away from her. 

That was the last time they’d see each other. That was her last chance to be with her son. If she let him leave the room, she’d never know what holding Fei would be like, would never let him feel her love, would never be able to express the neverending amount of affection and devotion and adoration she felt for him.

Her hands twitched, her mouth moving without her permission, “Fei, wait.”

Fei turned quickly, desperate, the distance between them making him lonely, itchy, cold. He just wanted his mama. “Yes?” he breathed out, throat closing around the word.

She smiled –tender, loving, a hand offered to him– and asked, “do you want a hug?”

Fei’s eyes had been holding back tears as he walked away from her. The moment he heard the question, he ran to her and gripped on tightly to her torso, letting the bittersweet warmth of her embrace lull him, bringing out the tears he tried oh so impossibly hard to retain.

Kinako’s arms looped around him, one of her hands threading through her son’s hair to cradle his head and bring him closer, to feel him nearer. She felt him sob and her own eyes watered, a smile on her lips and a pang of hurt and immense, strong happiness digging in her chest.

They had met long, long ago, when she was young and didn’t even know she’d ever be a mother. Back then, she hadn’t known how to be Fei’s mother, how to heal the wounds she had caused him, hadn’t even started to imagine how much she’d love him in the future, even if she’d never get the chance to raise him the way she wanted to.

They had met long ago, and even if those memories were a mere layer of dust on her past, and even if she missed the love she hadn’t given him back then when she had the chance, they had the present. She was never going to hold her baby, was never going to see him grow up, was never going to know more about him than she did then, but she knew he’d be happy. She knew Fei was going to live on, to love on, to keep growing and become a man worthy of all the love she’s never given him.

She kissed Fei’s temple and squeezed out a chuckle when she heard Fei hiccup and felt his tear-stained face press against her shoulder. With ther lips on her son’s temple, she told him, “even if I can’t meet you when you are born, know that I’ll love you every step of the way. I’ll always be with you.”

Fei held on tighter, wishing he didn’t have to let go and keep on living without her. “I’ll miss you.”

Kinako smiled and closed her eyes. “It’ll be alright. Give it time.”

Fei nodded, accepting her mother’s words. Her warmth was comforting his anxious heart, bringing it the peace he had yearned for so long. It hadn’t been okay for a long, long time, but now that he knew the truth, now that he could see how much Kinako had wanted to be there for him and how much she had fought to protect him from any danger, he knew he could be alright in the future. Maybe not now, maybe not soon, but he was going to be. Her love was going to live on with him until the end of his days.

He pushed back to stare at her, her hand cupping his face and her thumb taking away the tears. “I gotta go.”

Kinako nodded, smiled. “I know.”

He put his hand over hers and pressed it closer to his cheek, face turning towards her touch. “Love you, mama,” he squeezed out of his throat.

She brought her forehead to Fei’s. “Love you, Fei.”

Fei held on longer, mind saying leave, but also saying stay. His body started moving without him fully wanting to, and before he knew, he had left the hospital room, had left her forever.

Even if he was sad and the world felt like it was collapsing, he had never in his life been happier or felt more complete. If he had his mother’s love, he’d overcome anything that might come his way. He was, for sure, going to get through it all. Alongside her.

Inside the hospital room, Kinako used her sleeve to dry her eyes, whispered, “good look, my baby,” and put her arms back around her stomach, thinking of the life the baby inside her was about to live, smiling.

They were okay. Everything was where it had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: @suzunofuu


End file.
